Exceptional
by BeMyMockingjay
Summary: There was always a spark. But neither of them ever made a move. This shows what happens if they had become closer, maybe even found love together. Mystique/Magneto


**I SAW XMEN FIRST CLASS AGAIN AND I WAS JUST LIKE ASDFGHJKL FANFICTION OKAY. So here I am. The whole time I was like 'SHIP THAT.' 'BUT THEY'RE CUTE TOO.' 'AWW THAT'S SO SWEET.' IT JUST HAS TOO MANY POSSIBILITIES.**

**So let me know what you think, hmm?**

"Extraordinary." He murmured, not really paying attention to what she had just said. The enhabitants of the room believed that he was commenting on their choice of code name, when in reality, he was talking about the young girls startling beauty. He had never seen her in true form, but according to Charles, it was something no one could ever forget.

She was equally stunned at the older man's startling good looks, that when the other mutants turned away to carry on with their party, she wandered over to Charles, the CIA woman, and Erik, who she had never really spoken to personally.

"Raven! How are the others settling in?" Asked her intelligent best friend.

"They seem to be doing really well, they're all surprisingly calm about everything, to be honest." Raven answered. She didn't miss the look of jealousy that passed through Charles' lady friends' eyes.

"Are you not going to introduce me?" She smirked tauntily, chuckling at how her friend blushed in embarrassment.

"Of course, this is Moira. She's part of the CIA - one that's on our side, anyway." They both chuckled, and Erik's eyes narrowed slightly at the close friendship the two had.

"I'm Erik, pleasure to meet you." He told her. Her eyes widened as he lifted the hand she had offered to shake to his lips.

"Well, that's the first time anyone's ever done that before." She laughed, and they all joined in, even quiet Moira who had been silent until then.

'It was nice to kept both of you!" She said, before turning back yo the party - grabbing an expensive looking bottle of vodka from the floor and taking a large gulp from it.

"She's a wild one, always has been." Charles explained, chuckling at his best friend. He offered Moira his arm, and they left, talking quietly to each other, leaving Erik alone.

He left in the opposite direction, but not before glancing back once more at the mysterious blonde.

They had met before, in passing. Exchanged nods of the head and slight smiles, plus information on how each of them mutated. Little did he know that she hadn't given hon the whole story on what she could do, as she planned to use her powers to her advantage later on.

He wandered around the place for a while, grimacing at the cold metal and glass that it was made up of. The mutants' quarters were the most interesting of the whole building, so he contemplated going back there.

He saw a staircase, and climbed it, walking around upstairs for a bit. The sounds of female and male laughter filled his ears, getting louder as he walked towards a panel of glass at the end of the corridor.

He looked down, and smirked as hw realized the glass was actually a window, looking down at the large room the mutants lived in. He could hear clearly every word they were saying, and cocked his head in puzzlement when he saw 2 of them, the dark skinned girl and the cab driver practically eating each other.

They finished up and sat back, blushing wildly.

"Raven, truth or dare?"

This place must be boring if they had been reduced to playing such a childish game, he thought. Still, it could make something interesting to watch...

"Dare." She said confidently. Angel smirked, and spoke in whispers to her previous making out partner, before turning back to the blonde.

"We dare you to get Alex to orgasm without taking off any of his clothes." She told her, looking proud of her idea. Raven smirked back.

Alex - or Havok, by his code name - looked blissful at the idea of having Raven even touch him. He'd been fantasizing about her and ogling her all day, and he couldn't have picked a better idea himself.

But up above, Erik's nails were digging into his palms so hard that blood was trickling onto the sort carpet below. He barely knew the girl, but he was already painfully possessive over her. But he was transfixed, unable to look away as the blonde straddled Havok on the sofa, licking her lips sensually.

She kissed his lips softly, then moved on to his neck, nibbling and suckling on the skin there. She licked a trail from the crook of his shoulder to his ear, and dragged her teeth down again.

He tipped his head to the side to allow her better access, and Raven moved onto his jaw, sucking on the soft flesh from his chin to his ear, and when she tired of that, she licked and kissed his lips harder, attacking his mouth ferociously.

He moaned into her mouth as she ground her hips onto his, switching between a back and forth motion and a circular one. Luckily for her, his shirt was already half unbuttoned, so she moved her soft lips onto his chest, dragging her teeth down the muscles there sensually.

"Jesus..." Alex groaned, grabbing a handful of Raven's long blonde hair and pulling her lips back to his.

She reached down and palmed his growing erection through his jeans, causing him to tip his head back and moan loudly, ignoring the chuckles and giggles of their fellow mutants. Raven smirked onto Alex's chest, knowing that she was doing a good job.

But with each of the young boys moans, was another drop of blood onto the carpet above. It was taking all of Erik's self control not to run down there and rip her away from him, but he fought the urge closed his eyes, trying to block out the satisfied groans from down below. There was one final grunt as the one with wings and the taxi driver both collapsed back on the sofa laughing, and Alex sat blushing awkwardly.

"I'll go... erm... get changed then." He said, before standing and walking into the sleeping quarters. The second the sound of his door shutting reverberated through the room, the mutants all burst out giggling and chuckling quietly, even the uptight scientist who had been almost as mad as Erik during the dare.

"I knew you weren't kidding when you said you could!" Said Angel, awe in her eyes.

"Meh, its a gift." Raven replied nonchalantly, causing them all to laugh again. Erik wanted desperately to find out what the 'gift' was but assumed he had started listening in too late.

"What's so funny?" Asked Alex, who had somehow entered the room without anyone noticing.

Angel and Raven exchanged wide eyed glances. "I cracked a joke.' Answered the taxi driver, of whom Erik dint know the know. Naive Alex believed him, and sat down awkwardly next to Raven.

"We should have filmed all that, I heard sex tapes are big at the moment!" Angel joked, to which Alex blushed and Raven merely smirked.

She had a front on, a different one to what she used yesterday, which was different from the one before that, and so on.

Charles had questioned her about it, why she felt the need to change personality so much. She always replied the same.

_"Because I'll never be the same person."_

It didn't make sense to him, but it was simple logic to her. She could change her shape, change to different people. And she did, she changed all the time. Which meant that no matter what, she wasn't actually Raven. She wasn't a 30 year old seductesses. She wasn't the founder of the CIA.

She was blue.

But when she wasn't blue, she was someone else.

Which was why, today she had chosen to be slutty. To throw herself onto guys and to be 'easy', as girls referred to it as.

"I'm sure you would have gotten a lot." She said, before glugging down another swig of whatever alcohol was nearest.

Erik frowned upstairs, and made a note to make sure that shed get back to her room safely, and not foolishly enter someone else's - namely Alex. With all the alcohol she'd ingested, there was a high chance that she'd collapse before opening her door.

"Never have I ever?" Suggested Angel, who Erik had discovered was the chatterbox of the group - other than Raven.

They each agreed and held up 10 fingers, glancing at each other confidently.

"Never have I ever had sex." Started the scientist, having drunk so much that he was admitting one of his biggest secrets.

The group kept the giggles to themselves and each pit down a finger, other than Angel.

"I thought you worked at a strip bar?" Gaped Raven.

"I started there when I was 15. I didn't really wanna have my cherry popped by some horny 50 year old man with a wife and 2 kids." She muttered honesty, blood rushing to her tan cheeks. "Always, never have I ever had sex in a car."

Raven, Alex, Banshee and Darwin all put a finger down, the latter causing the group to groan.

"I'd hate to think how many!" Laughed Banshee.

"Never have I ever been in love." Spoke Raven, in a monotone voice. Everyone looked at her and frowned at seeing their new, fun-loving friend so serious. They were all shocked at such an old being never experiencing love, and all awkwardly and silently put a finger down, the scientist purposely not making eye contact with Raven.

Up above, Erik was worrying about her. While the others were carrying on with the game, she was staring blankly in to space.

But then, shocking him to the core, her eyes flashed golden and she looked up to a specific place – that place being him.

**So how was that? Leave a review:')**


End file.
